


Weekend

by dyodorant



Series: Kadi 365 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ifbsjjdbd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: More cuddles!!





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Copy or Repost!

Its currently the weekend, which means that Kyungsoo and Jongin are doing things they want or need to do that they can't usually during the week. Kyungsoo busies himself around the house, folding laundry, vacuuming, dishes. Jongin is sleeping in, his hair messy, eyes swollen and toesies warm. They plan to go on a date later in the day, but Kyungsoo refuses to allow himself that special time while there's things that need to be done, hence he's cleaning instead of sleeping in with his boyfriend. He would have loved to sleep in and cuddle with Jongin, especially since he's been working late the last few weeks, but he wants to get everything done so that he has the rest of the day and the next to relax. 

After ruffling and straightening the last pillow, Kyungsoo breath in a deep breaths and sighs. He smiles to himself as he looks at the clock and sees that It's barely 11 am. He runs his fingers through his hair and walks down the hall, headed for his and Jongin's bedroom. He softly cracks the door open, peering in and seeing his sleepy bear of a partner still sleeping soundly. He swears Jongin could sleep all day if he'd let him, he's lucky he's so damn adorable, otherwise kyjngsoonwould start to feel tired of waking him up so often. He approaches the bed and softly sits on the edge, his hand running over Jongin shoulder. He shakes him lightly, jostling him, though all he gets in response is a small sigh.

"Jongin, it's time to get up." He says softly. Again, Jongin just releases a sigh and a small sound relating to a groan. Kyungsoo smiles warmly and runs his fingers though Jongin's hair, softly scratching his scalp. 

"Nini, wake up." He says louder this time, though still soft and gentle. Jongin pouts and turns in his side, his hand coming up to grab Kyungsoo's before he nuzzles it. Kyungsoo giggles and shakes the sleeping boy. His knees fall to the floor as he leans in close, his break softly hitting Jongin's face.

"Jongin, if you wake up for me, I'll make sure you cook extra pancakes this time, I'll even let you pick what we have for dinner tomorrow, anything you want." Jongin moans softly and kicks his feet, the pout on his lips grows and his eyebrows scrunched up.  
"No?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongin shakes his head weakly and nuzzles Kyungsoo's hand more aggressively. Kyungsoo hums, thinking for a moment.

"How bout, I give you 20 minutes cuddle time, then we both have to get up?" He suggests. Jongin cracks an eye open, looking sleepy and cute as ever. He doesn't say anything, instead he rolls over and makes room for Kyungsoo, his hair falling in every direction possible. Kyungsoo laughs softly, his heart feeling all warm and soft for this boy. He crawls into the bed next to Jongin, settling underneath the covers before Jongin pulls him close and lays his head on his chest. Kyungsoo plays with his soft hair, loving the soft scent of Jongin that it flutters towards him. Jongin's body heat warms him up, not realising just how cold he was before. 

"How do you possibly win Every Time?" He asks softly, Jongin hums and snuggles deeper into his torso. 

"It's cause you love me." He mutters so quietly that Kyungsoo nearly missed it. He feels surprised, neither of them have said 'I love you' yet, so for the words to the nail right on the head so accurately, he can't possibly just forget it. 

"I guess I do." He whispers to the boy. Jongin turns so still that it startles Kyungsoo a bit. When he adjusts himself and peers up at Kyungsoo, he has a look in his eye that's glassy and so near tears.l that it makes Kyungsoo melt all over again. 

"I love you kyungsoo." He pouts, his lip jutting out cutely. Kyungsoo caresses his cheek and kisses him softly. 

"I love you too." He says, he pushes Jongin to lie back down and snuggle against his side, not that the latter fights him on it. He's lucky they have the whole rest of the day, because he knows that they'll be lying there a few hours more. Weekends are his favorite he decides.


End file.
